Snow-Bound: A Winter Idyl
Snow-Bound: A Winter Idyl is a long narrative poem by American poet John Greenleaf Whittier first published in 1866. Overview The poem takes place in what is today known as the John Greenleaf Whittier Homestead, which still stands in Haverhill, Massachusetts.Corbett, William. Literary New England: A History and Guide. Boston: Faber and Faber, 1993: 126. ISBN 0-571-19816-3 The poem chronicles a rural New England family as a snowstorm rages outside for three days. Stuck in their home, the family members exchange stories by their roaring fire. Composition and publication history Whittier began the poem originally as a personal gift to his niece Elizabeth as a method of remembering the family.Woodwell, Roland H. John Greenleaf Whittier: A Biography. Haverhill, Massachusetts: Trustees of the John Greenleaf Whittier Homestead, 1985: 336. Nevertheless, he told publisher James Thomas Fields about it, referring to it as "a homely picture of old New England homes". Snow-Bound was first published as a book-length poem on February 17, 1866.Woodwell, Roland H. John Greenleaf Whittier: A Biography. Haverhill, Massachusetts: Trustees of the John Greenleaf Whittier Homestead, 1985: 337. Response .]] Snow-Bound was financially successful, much to Whittier's surprise.Wagenknecht, Edward. John Greenleaf Whittier: A Portrait in Paradox. New York: Oxford University Press, 1967: 7. By the summer after its first publication, sales had reached 20,000, earning Whittier royalties of ten cents per copy. He ultimately collected $10,000 for it.Woodwell, Roland H. John Greenleaf Whittier: A Biography. Haverhill, Massachusetts: Trustees of the John Greenleaf Whittier Homestead, 1985: 338–339. Its popularity also led to the home depicted in the poem being preserved as a museum in 1892.Sorby, Angela. Schoolroom Poets: Childhood, Performance, and the Place of American Poetry, 1865–1917. Durham, NH: University of New Hampshire Press, 2005: 35. ISBN 1-58465-458-9 The first important critical response to Snow-Bound came from James Russell Lowell. Published in the North American Review, the review emphasized the poem as a record of a vanishing era. "It describes scenes and manners which the rapid changes of our national habits will soon have made as remote from us as if they were foreign or ancient," he wrote. "Already are the railroads displacing the companionable cheer of crackling walnut with the dogged self-complacency and sullen virtue of anthracite."Sorby, Angela. Schoolroom Poets: Childhood, Performance, and the Place of American Poetry, 1865–1917. Durham, NH: University of New Hampshire Press, 2005: 37. ISBN 1-58465-458-9 The poem was second in popularity only to Henry Wadsworth Longfellow's The Song of Hiawatha and was published well into the twentieth century. Though it remains in many common anthologies today, it is not as widely read as it once was. Analysis The poem attempts to make the ideal past retrievable.Buell, Lawrence. New England Literary Culture: From Revolution Through Renaissance. New York: Cambridge University Press, 1986: 127. ISBN 0-521-37801-X By the time it was published, homes like the Whittier family homestead were examples of the fading rural past of the United States. The use of storytelling by the fireplace was a metaphor against modernity in a post-Civil War United States, without acknowledging any of the specific forces modernizing the country.Newcomb, John Timberman. Would Poetry Disappear?: American Verse and the Crisis of Modernity. Ohio State University Press, 2004: 39–40. ISBN 9780814251249 The raging snowstorm also suggests impending death, which is combated against through the family's nostalgic memories.Newcomb, John Timberman. Would Poetry Disappear?: American Verse and the Crisis of Modernity. Ohio State University Press, 2004: 41. ISBN 9780814251249 Scholar Angela Sorby suggests the poem focuses on whiteness and its definition, ultimately signaling a vision of a biracial America after the Civil War.Sorby, Angela. Schoolroom Poets: Childhood, Performance, and the Place of American Poetry, 1865–1917. Durham, NH: University of New Hampshire Press, 2005: 36. ISBN 1-58465-458-9 References External links ;Text *Snow-Bound: A Winter Idyl at the Poetry Foundation (html) *Snow-Bound: A Winter Idyl at Representative Poetry Online (html, with notes) *''Snow-Bound: A Winter Idyl'' at Project Gutenberg (downloadable) ;Audio / video *Snow-Bound: A Winter Idyl at LibriVox. *Snow-Bound at YouTube. ;About *Poetry analysis by Aidan Sven *"Whitter's Snow-Bound is a narrative poem." Literature Essays. Category:1866 poems Category:Narrative poems Category:American poems